


One Hundred And Eighty (Triangle)

by pirateygoodness



Series: trigonometry [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: It should be weird, by any kind of sane person's standards, because they're in high school having a threesome like it's effing Woodstock, and somehow Blair's always assumed that this kind of thing would go with either a lot of illegal substances, or some fairly complicated emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from Livejournal.

Blair's totally okay with Dan loving Serena, in theory. 

In fact, (theoretically) it's probably even a good idea. Serena gets a charming (if scruffy in a way that's a little too 1997 for Blair) guy, who takes her to parties and makes sure she doesn't drink too much and goes along with it when she decides she wants to do something _Serena_ like drink cocktails on the roof or hang out at the mall in Queens and pretend they're French tourists. Blair gets a Serena who's mostly sober, happy, and entertained. Everyone wins. 

Except.

Except it turns out that in practice, there's something about Serena being totally absorbed in someone not Blair that feels wrong, somehow. 

Not wrong in a way that means Blair's _jealous_ or anything, just. . .off balance. 

And if there's one thing Blair's _positive_ her life needs more of, it's balance.

 

Dan still feels pretty weird about all of this. 

Okay, if he's being honest, a _lot_ weird. It's different going to school with these people, knowing abstractly that they wear pants that cost more than his entire wardrobe but not really caring because they're _other people_ , people he doesn't have to worry about when he goes home to his dad and his sister to eat food that wasn't flown in from Spain wearing pants that were on sale at Old Navy in 2004. 

Having to deal with them and their pants (and the rest of them) outside of school, having to reconcile the idea of "other people who are so rich they buy hundred dollar sweaters when they're bored" with "other people who I have to like because they're friends with my girlfriend," well. It's a little different.

But it's sort of like Camus says, you know, "a person can get used to anything." 

(Although without, he hopes, most of the poignantly bleak existentialism.)

Actually, if he thinks about it, it's nothing like Camus says at all. Because he's not actually at Blair's party (for. . something. Possibly someone's birthday, but for all he knows it could be an early soiree in honor of Chinese New Year.) socializing with his girlfriend's many wealthy friends and acquaintances. He's hidden away in a bedroom _during_ Blair's party, socializing with pretty much just his girlfriend.

Well, to be honest, his tongue is socializing with his girlfriend's mouth, but he's not going to complain. 

Not when his girlfriend is _Serena_ (and he still has to keep pinching himself, because she's _still_ every bit as amazing as he thought she would be), and they had sex on Christmas Eve and it _was_ like art, every second of it.

No, Dan's just going to let himself relax and enjoy things as much as he can.

 

This isn't usually how Serena spends the third annual Pre-Post (Pre-Lunar New Year, Post-Regular New Year) Party, despite all the ridiculous rumors (and Gossip Girl columns) to the contrary. 

Well, she's usually at least a little tipsy, so that's not so different from other years, but usually she doesn't have a gorgeous, amazing boy to drag into Blair's bedroom so Serena can expend some of the pent-up energy she gets when she drinks by feeling him up on the bed. 

It's really, _really_ nice. 

Especially the way Dan's kissing down her throat right now, all tender and reverent like it's the first neck he's ever _seen_ before, and he's just excited to be allowed to touch it. He sort of kisses every part of her like that, and it just makes Serena want to tip her head back and sigh, like she'll never be happier.

(And if there's one thing that she's learned last summer, it's that those kinds of feelings don't always last, so she might as well enjoy it while she can. She _will_ enjoy it while she can.) 

Dan hits this perfect spot on her collarbone just then, and it makes her arch up against him because he's good at this, as much as he worries that he isn't. Serena's knee brushes across the fly of his jeans, and Dan groans against her skin and _wow_ , this is fun with a boy she likes when they can be together as much as they want.

Unless, of course, the door opens. But Serena remembers after a second that this is the kind of thing she doesn't have to apologize for at all, because they're both wearing clothes and he's her boyfriend. (It still feels so deliciously possessive to think that. _Boyfriend_.)

"Oh, _gross_."

Oops.

At least it's only Blair, and not someone like Kati, who would totally email photos to Gossip Girl. (Or Chuck, who would probably want to join in or something sleazy like that.)

Although, Serena sort of forgot that Blair isn't _only_ Blair to Dan. And when he practically _leaps_ off of Serena with the most unmanly "oh, God!" she's ever heard, she can't not collapse into giggles. Restrained, totally contrite giggles.

"You guys better wash those sheets when you're done, because I am _not_ sleeping in your wet spot," Blair says, smiling back through a vaguely offended pout.

"Ew! _Blair_."

"What?" she says, looking innocent as anything as she walks over to her closet. Which makes sense, because sometimes if her feet hurt she'll leave the party halfway through to put on different shoes, and maybe it would have been a better idea to sneak into Eleanor's room, instead. 

But when Blair moves over to the bed (for something to lean on for balance while she changes her shoes), Serena leans forward to grab her arm with a grin. "Hey. Let us stay for a bit? We'll be good, I promise."

But Blair just rolls her eyes, lips tight like she's on the verge of being annoyed.

"B, come on," Serena says, pursing her lips and grinning. "Are you _jealous_ or something?"

Which is a joke. Or at least, it's supposed to be a joke, until she notices Blair's face. And then Serena's chest gets all tight, and she just - she doesn't know what to _do_ , because Blair's got that look in her eyes like she's actually a little jealous and that's scary because Serena more than anything doesn't want to fight (because then, this little voice keeps saying, she might lose her for _real_ ), so she leans down and in and just. . .kisses Blair. On the lips. With tongue.

Like an idiot.

 

So.

This is. . .not balance.

Instead, it's Serena's lips warm against hers, while Blair leans against the bed like an idiot wearing one black patent-leather pump and tries to slide a cream peep-toe kitten heel onto her other foot. It's sort of the opposite of balance, in almost every possible way. Because first of all, it's Serena _kissing_ her while Serena's boyfriend sits on the bed between them, and there's this slow, warm glow of feeling spreading in Blair's chest that makes her want to keep kissing Serena, a lot. Possibly forever, despite the fact that they're both dating boys, and they're both (as far as Blair can tell) straight. 

Of course, this is also _literally_ off balance, and Blair can't keep kissing Serena on one foot for long before her knee gives out and she half-falls into Serena and Dan, landing sprawled across Dan's legs with her head in Serena's lap. 

(Of _course_ her big gay experiment, which is clearly what this is becoming, couldn't have been graceful.)

Serena laughs, but gently, and fixes Blair's headband. "Oh, B," she says, like she's just exemplified a charmingly familiar idiosyncrasy, instead of having her tongue in Serena's mouth. 

This time, Blair kisses her first. 

It's _totally_ worth feeling a little less than graceful.

In fact, it's even worth basically sitting in Dan Humphrey's _lap_ , because Serena keeps kissing her slowly and half-pulling away to nip at Blair's lower lip, and every time she does it sends these fantastically salacious thrills along the rest of her. And Blair gets to tangle her hands in Serena's hair, threading it between her index and middle fingers over and over again, until they break apart.

"Whoa," Dan says, like he's just now figured out how to make his mouth work after the shock of all the girl-on-girl action in his lap. " _What_ was that?"

Instead of answering, Serena kisses Dan.

Then Blair kisses Serena again. 

And finally, after a long moment of something like nervousness, Dan kisses Blair. 

 

Dan feels like he's on fire. 

But in, like, a really good way. A poetic way. He feels like he's on metaphorical fire. Because in hindsight (although maybe it's not quite hindsight if it only happened eight seconds ago), it makes perfect sense. He loves Serena. Blair loves Serena. It's - well, it's _weird_ , and very much one of those things that Upper East Siders seem to think is totally normal while Dan tries very hard not to freak out at how _insane_ they all are, but. 

In a weird way, he gets it.

(And, okay, if he's being totally honest with himself he also gets it in a not-so-weird way, because he's kissing Blair - who's _sitting on him_ \- and Serena's kissing his neck, and, well. Dan may not be a greasy caveman like Chuck Bass, but that doesn't mean he doesn't _notice_ when two incredibly attractive girls are making out with him.)

Blair stops kissing him then, and Dan slides back so that he's sitting properly on the bed. (Or maybe Serena's hand on his chest pushes him back. He can't quite tell.) And he just - he doesn't dislike Blair. In fact, he really _likes_ kissing Blair. But the part of his brain that, for the last two years has been saying nothing but _Serena, Serena, Serena_ , is acting up again, and all he wants to do (despite the way Blair's staring at him like hating him might have been a bit of a mistake) is feel as much of Serena against his skin as he can. So he wraps his arm around Serena's waist, and half-lifts, half-pulls her (it always surprises him how _light_ she is) until she's sitting between his legs and he can press his chest to her spine.

He works his hands under the hem of her shirt slowly, until he's pressing them against the skin of her stomach, palms-down and fingers spread as wide as he can, and _god_ he wishes his hands were even bigger so he could touch more of her at once. 

Blair catches his eye, like she's got an idea. Dan just nods.

 

Serena's pretty sure her brain just, like, short-circuited. 

Because she's sitting on Blair's bed, legs straight out on the bedspread that's more familiar than her own, but there's Dan (and, you know, _Dan_ ) pressed all along her back, with his hands around her waist in that way that makes her want to just sigh and have him _do_ things to her. But then there's Blair in front of her, and her cheeks are pink in the middle and her lipstick is all kissed off and she's moving closer to Serena like she's got _ideas_ , and Serena can't help but be kind of turned on, because _she did that_. (Well, she did half of that, Dan helped. But it's what _she_ did to Blair that's important.)

And between the two of them, she just feels so _safe_ , so relaxed. Like she can deal with anything, because they've got her. 

(Of course, she _also_ feels like she wouldn't mind it if the two of them would go _faster_ , because it's taking almost all of her self-control not to complain that she needs one of them to touch her, _now_.)

But then Blair moves in closer, straddling Serena's left leg and Dan's left leg so that she can kneel right in front of Serena, and lift her shirt off over her head. And then she flicks the catch on Serena's bra (with one hand, and honestly, when did she learn to do _that_ without Serena knowing), and there's cold air giving her goosebumps all over but Blair's mouth is hot against her breast and _god_ Serena hopes Blair locked the door, because this is _definitely_ the kind of thing they'll never live down if it shows up on Gossip Girl.

Dan's kissing her neck, now, and his fingers are tracing little shapes against her skin while Blair kisses a path across her breasts and _bites_ down just hard enough. Somewhere, someone's making these girly, breathy little moaning sounds.

Serena thinks it might be her.

 

Serena has always been, without question, the most beautiful girl Blair's ever known. And as it turns out, during sex she's even prettier.

It's one of the things - one of the many things, if she's really honest - that Blair would totally hate, if Serena wasn't so _Serena_ all the time. 

Like now. When, despite the fact that Serena's boyfriend is kissing her neck and Blair's mouth is on her breasts, Serena's hands are sliding along Blair's thighs (occasionally gripping hard enough that Blair's pretty sure she's going to leave a _mark_ ) and under the hem of her dress. Only Serena, she thinks, even as she can feel long fingers sliding up and pushing her underwear to the side. Only Serena would worry about Blair in the middle of a threesome that's all about her. 

And then Blair doesn't think at all, because Serena's fingers are moving higher and _touching_ her, sliding right where Blair's wettest and tracing circles in a way that makes Blair forget all about Serena. She just leans her forehead against Serena's shoulder (and Dan's forehead, as he kisses along Serena's shoulderblade) and sighs. Because Serena's drawing gentle shapes with the edge of her fingernail, and it's _sharp_ but in a way that makes Blair's breath come faster and her legs shake a little, and oh. _Oh_ , that's it, Blair's flexing and shuddering and _done_ , bracing herself against Serena's shoulder while her lips rest so close to Dan's she can _feel_ him breathe, smiling.

This is perfect.

And now that Blair's all drowsy and spent, it's her turn to lie on her side and touch Serena, while Serena and Dan fumble with belts and skirts and leggings, and Blair thinks about how fucking _pretty_ they all are, together.

Because Blair, obviously, loves Serena. She's pretty sure Dan loves Serena, too. And Serena loves everybody, and right now, looking at Serena's face when Dan's got his hands on her hips, Blair thinks that maybe she could love Dan, a little. Which is, you know, _weird_. At least, it should be weird, by any kind of sane person's standards, because they're in _high school_ having a threesome like it's effing Woodstock, and somehow Blair's always assumed that this kind of thing would go with either a _lot_ of illegal substances, or some fairly complicated emotions.

Instead, it just feels. . .nice. Balanced, even.

Symmetrical.


End file.
